Through Agate
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Alfred has to move away and he spends his last night comforting Arthur.  Was a wip but now it's dead OTL


Chapter 1 - Smashing Beauty

"It will always be you" He whispered, softly into his ear, while he rested his head by his warm silky neck. They were embracing in a soft, but tight grasp together, as they lay in the silky soft sheets of Alfred's bed, keeping each other warm. Arthur opened his eyes to look at him. Alfred opened his eyes when he moved. Arthur thought to himself, how beautiful Alfred's eyes were, very deep, what he loved and admired in eyes. His golden hair was just a gorgeous as his sapphire eyes. Al smiled at him and whispered "Arthur, I'll always be your hero. Remember". He couldn't resist his smile, it was so beautiful. "Yes, I will" Arthur answered closing his eyes so Al's smile could no longer bewitch him. His warm, calm breath, that blew on his forehead, still sent shivers down Arthur's spine though. "Good, then I have no worries" Alfred responded closing his eyes once again. Arthur and Alfred had been together for a long time and were very close. "I'm so sad that your going" Arthur said, thinking he may cry if he thinks about it too long. "Yes, I know. I will miss you so much. If only we could stay together" Alfred breathed into him again. Arthur shook his head of the unhappy thoughts and eventually drifted to sleep from the warmth of them both. When he woke, he was still in the position he fell asleep in, but Alfred was missing. He sat up slowly, as he heard the taps in Al's private bathroom. Almost on cue, he walked back in the bedroom, with a burgundy towel around his neck. Even though, it was there, his hair was still dripping a little. 'So the point of the towel is?' Arthur thought. "Morning Arthur" He said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Arthur's spine again. He smiled and dried his hair a bit more. "Err, morning" Arthur said back, quietly, trying his best to calm down. Alfred walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, throwing the towel on top of a washing basket. "Huh? Oh, Yeah" Arthur answered. His answer delayed, for he was too busy looking at Al's chest, which was covered with escaping steam. He probably had a really hot shower, like he usually does, he thought. His chest was quite muscular, but not built. He was only wearing some jeans, but he just came from the bathroom. He probably got changed in there. Arthur couldn't help but turn slightly red, the thoughts that were rushing through his head wouldn't exactly be considered publicly appropriate. Who cared in all honesty? When he was was looking like that, he just wanted to pull those jeans off and take him there. Alfred embraced Arthur again, with one hand around his head and the other arm around his waist. Arthur blinked, his eyes wide. It was so fast, he didn't realise he had moved. He felt Al's heat, he had just got out. Alfred's arm stroked his nightshirt, while his hand stroked Arthur's head. He felt his smooth blonde hair through his fingers, and silk white nightshirt. Arthur closed his eyes, so he could indulge in his last touch, as he would be gone by the end of the day. They started to breath in unison, unconsciously. "I wished this morning would never come" Arthur whispered. "So did I" Alfred whispered back, "But there's nothing we can do huh". "I know, I will just miss having you around. We are just so close now" Arthur said looking up at him, as Al stopped stroking him. "At least you will be happy" He finished. "Maybe, a little, but I will always miss my Arthur" He said looking back at him. "As long as you always keep that pendant, we will be together in other ways" Alfred smiled, pointing at the blue upside-down triangular pendant, that swung from Arthur's neck as they looked down at it. "Yes, the Agate Tri is so beautiful, I can't believe you gave it to me" Arthur smiled. "Anything for you" He said in his deep voice, which triggered a few powerful heart beats, which triggered a tear. "There there, my beauty. Nothing compares to your's I assure you" Alfred comforted stroking his soft blonde hair once again.


End file.
